


Prompt response - Arcee: joining team Prime

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick TFP character ficlet.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt by raisedbymoogles - Arcee: joining team Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt response - Arcee: joining team Prime

"I don't need another partner." Arcee crossed her arms, trying her best to look closed, hostile. 

Optimus gave a solemn nod. "I understand your concerns," he said. "But we have a war to fight, I need the best people. I need you on my team."

"I'm not the best people," Arcee glared at the floor. "The best people are dead."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" The red grounder sat on a heap of scrap, his weapon in pieces around him. He didn't raise his head, but his voice carried.

Arcee swerved and transformed. "What's it to you?"

"Thought you were joining us," the red mech replied. He picked up a section of barrel and gave it a close inspection, still not looking at her. "The name's Cliffjumper. You look streamlined, you fast?"

"Faster than you," Arcee said, not caring if it was a lie. "I'm not staying."

This time, he did look up. "Really? What're you going to do?"

Arcee reverted to alt mode, gunned her engine. "Got a score to settle."

"Yeah," Cliffjumper said. "Tailgate. I heard."

"You heard scrap." Smoke clouded the horizon; the highway vanished into sickly grey, but still it was more attractive than staying. 

"I heard you got aim," Cliffjumper said. "We could use a sharp shooter." He threw the weapon back together, each part clicking neatly into the next. Not a rookie, this one knew his way around a rifle. "Still think you're faster than me?"

Maybe, she thought. "Without a doubt."

"Race you," Cliffjumper said. Quick flash of a grin, and he threw himself into alt. "To the old factory and back. You win, you go. I win..."

"I'm _not_ staying." 

"I win," Cliffjumper repeated, "you think about it. That's all."

The smoke grew darker; lightning flickered, unnatural, highlighting the cracks in the road. Arcee pulled up alongside him. "You're on."


End file.
